


carry all this broken bone

by Ethereally



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, Hand Jobs, In-N-Out v. Whataburger, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Present-Day Cultural References, Road Trip, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/pseuds/Ethereally
Summary: "Jesse’s yawn is much like the rest of him: loud and unapologetic. Genji casts a concerned glance when Jesse stretches, blinking his eyes for a moment before rubbing them with his metal arm. There are no cars on the road for miles ahead, but Genji would rather not risk a possible accident.His voice is pointed when he speaks. “Pull over.”"In which Genji and McCree take their first vacation together as a couple, and decide to go on a road trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machinesway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinesway/gifts).



They stop to get fuel twice in two hours. Once in the morning for their car, when the indicator on the fuel gauge hovers dangerously close to the “E” symbol and Genji makes Jesse swerve into the nearest gas station immediately, and another time for Genji’s human, when Jesse won’t stop whining about the roaring of his stomach. Genji watches as he sits across his boyfriend in the diner by the side of Route 1, eyes trained on Jesse’s lips, watching him wolf a burger down faster than you can say “It’s High Noon.” Genji isn’t sure if he should be mortified that he still wants to kiss Jesse even when he’s got ketchup on his face, with relish and burger bits dangling in his ridiculous brown beard— or whether he should be grateful, for this must be the meaning of unconditional love. He decides to settle for “a bit of both.”

Jesse and Genji scramble back into the car and Jesse revs up the engine. He is on permanent driving duty, since Genji had chauffeurs to drive him in childhood and never saw the need to learn after his second lease on life. Instead, Genji takes on the very important tasks of navigator and keeping his driver awake. He fills the space between them with idle chatter about the scorching sun, or feeds Jesse gossip about their teammates that he’s heard from Hana secondhand. Sometimes, Genji flicks through their playlist to change the song blasting from the speakers, mostly when he’s had enough of Taylor Swift’s “Best Of” album from 2029. Jesse grumbles, but mostly lets Genji have his way. Besides, Genji has let Jesse change track when he’s had enough of The Protomen shaking their car’s speakers. He and Jesse are both old souls when it comes to entertainment, even if they differ in taste; they are both men who saw too much at years too young and turn to the soothing comforts of a peaceful past. That alone is enough for them to bond over. 

Genji pushes a button on his holo-phone and cuts Taylor off in the middle of ‘Love Story’. Jesse clicks his tongue in annoyance, muttering “that was her best song before she sold out fer’ pop music” under his breath. Genji retorts with a chuckle and Jesse lets out a low, rumbling sound from the back of his throat: the same one he makes when he knows he’s lost an argument. He’ll get Genji back, though. Genji likes it when Jesse keeps him on his toes. Jesse’s brow is furrowed, nose scrunched up in concentration, and Genji peers over, waiting for him to speak. 

“Pullin’ over now for a cigarette,” Jesse grumbles. “Might leave you here while I’m at it. I’ve been disrespected enough ter’ last me a lifetime.” 

“So soon?” Genji asks, a lilt of amusement trailing from the tail end of his sentence. Jesse will hear him smiling from beneath his visor. Still, he does not protest when Jesse turns their car into the empty parking lot of a rest stop, the screeching brakes of the contraption causing echoes to ring in his auditory system. Genji hops out of the passenger seat, taking a peek out into the distance of Northern California’s hills. The world really is beautiful, Genji muses as he stares down at the sprawling hues of green, blending in with the bright blues and white clouds of the afternoon sky. 

Jesse joins him a few minutes later, stubbing his cigarette out and crushing it under his foot. He makes the effort to not smoke around Genji, which is a sentiment much appreciated; Genji would appreciate it even more if Jesse quit, but he’s okay with taking this one step at a time. Jesse pops a stick of spearmint gum into his mouth and chews on it, before placing his mechanical hand around Genji’s shoulder. Genji leans in and wraps an arm around Jesse’s waist. He has forsaken the majority of his armor for human clothes this trip, and each moment of contact feels ten times softer, more tender. 

Jesse presses a soft kiss to his faceplate, smelling like tobacco and minty freshness. “Told ya it was gorgeous up here. Who said he didn’t wanna go on a road trip for our first holiday together?” 

“I had a fear of of getting carsick,” Genji admits, even if he knows this should not be possible for a cyborg. He lifts his free hand up to remove his visor with a “click” and brings it down, allowing the chill wind to brush his face for the first time since they left base. He takes a deep breath, allowing the unfiltered air to fill his lungs, and in that moment Genji thanks whatever deities that are looking after him that he is still alive. He turns to face Jesse with a bright grin. “Staring?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jesse snorts. He’s lying. Zenyatta taught Genji acceptance, but Jesse taught him appreciation; Jesse has kissed every scar on Genji’s face and the wounds on every inch of his cybernetic body, and has clasped his hand and led Genji through the process of feeling attractive once again. Genji pauses for a moment, debating the merits of calling Jesse out, but instead chooses to stretch, letting out a sigh of contentment as he feels the knots in his mechanical joints loosen. He will pick his battles carefully, like choosing the car’s A/C temperature or deciding which side of their hotel beds to collapse onto that night. It would not do to pry upon something this trivial.

Genji gulps in another chestful of fresh air. “Thank you for bringing me up here. Perhaps I should someday return the favor in my own country.”

“That’d be dandy,” Jesse says. Genji imagines leading Jesse through the winding streets and city lights of Tokyo as a couple, and not a pair of operatives, and his smile stretches so widely he feels like his jaw plate will burst. 

Genji digs out his holo-phone from the pocket of his jeans, tabbing into camera mode. Before Jesse has the chance to question him, Genji whips around, arm outstretched. He is probably living some Asian tourist stereotype in that very moment, but somehow cannot bring himself to care. 

“Come on, Jesse. Let us take a selfie.” 

“Aw, really?” Jesse groans, though he is hardly trudging when he gets into the frame of the photo. The grin that spreads across his face says more than his subsequent “ugh, backlight” ever could. Genji examines the picture, decides he likes it, and sets it as his background photo. He latches his faceplate back into place, bidding a silent goodbye to the natural air. The oxygen filter inside his visor is a necessary evil because of his weak lungs; a necessity when dating Jesse, and a small price to pay for preserving his place on this mortal coil. 

They pile back into the car. Genji changes the music to RADWIMPS’ "Zettai Zetsumei" album, and Jesse tries to sing along to the Japanese lyrics as best that he can. His voice is off-key and his Japanese is so basic he butchers two words out of ten, but Genji has to give him points for trying. He could listen to that voice forever. 

 

Dinner is at an In-N-Out somewhere between Santa Barbara and L.A. Genji decides that the burgers are famed enough that he should actually bother eating and Jesse orders two Double Doubles, one with grilled onions for Genji and one with raw onions for himself, and two boxes of Animal Style fries. Genji has barely finished removing his faceplate when he hears a satisfied sigh from the other side of the table, and glances up to see Jesse smiling haplessly at his half-eaten plate of fries. Genji clicks his tongue. “Maybe one day you will look at me the way you look at your cheese fries,” he jibes, shaking his head. 

Jesse rolls his eyes. “Hey! Just cause I don’t look at you like I wanna eat you up—” Genji raises an eyebrow, a smile curls up at the edges of his lips, and Jesse winces, “Eat you ou—” Genji’s other eyebrow hovers several inches higher. Jesse groans. “Uhh— aww,” he says, burying his face in his hands. “I’ve gotta give this round to you. Dammit.” 

The chuckle that escapes Jesse’s lips doesn’t slide past Genji, though, and neither does the snort that follows. Soon, they are both laughing, Jesse not removing his face from his hands and Genji leaning back in the plastic seat, cackling like Hana after a particularly good roll in D&D. He can almost hear her voice in her head, “Critical!” which makes him laugh even harder. It is a while before Jesse finally removes his face from his hands, grumbling. “You should eat your food before it gets chilly and stuff.” 

“Are you my mother?” Genji teases, but sinks his teeth into the burger anyway. Angela has toiled for years to try to replicate his human sense of taste. Even though it isn’t quite the same any more, he is appreciative for her efforts, and for what remains. She’d given him an upgrade before he’d left for this trip, even though he’d insisted he didn’t need one, but he can’t say he regrets it once the flavors of cheese and beef spread across his artificial tastebuds. The salty, rich cheese swirling with the tangy flavor of the ketchup and the chunky, meaty texture of beef are like a dream from another lifetime, and Genji’s eyes widen in surprise. 

He’s eaten plenty of burgers before, and this might have to be the best fast food one he’s ever tasted. Cyborg body or not. 

“This… This is excellent.” Genji takes another bite swiftly, and then another, savoring the fresh, crisp lettuce and the warm, fluffy bread, each and every mouthful of the burger more delicious than the last. “Thank you for convincing me to try this,” Genji adds, because technically he doesn’t need to eat any more. Nutrient and testosterone packs are all he really needs to subsist on now, and most food isn’t worth the trouble of having to be manually removed through a filter in his gut. For In-N-Out, though, Genji would willingly be stuck cleaning up after his own food waste for the rest of his days if it means he can have another one of these. He digs into the fries, which are just as delicious as the burger. The cheese sauce gets between the crevices of the metal joints in his fingers, and a ketchup smear mysteriously appears on the cuff of his long-sleeved T-shirt. Genji is too excited by how good they taste to care. 

Jesse polishes the rest of his meal off, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. “So. Whaddya prefer? In-N-Out or Whataburger?” 

“In-N-Out, certainly,” Genji mumbles through mouthfuls of food. He, Hana, Mei and Jesse had gone to a Whataburger after a mission once in Austin, and while he’d been impressed by the food then it had absolutely nothing on what they were eating now. “I might be tempted to order more. Would you care to split an order of fries?” 

Jesse’s jaw practically falls open. “You’ve got to be kidding me, right? Whataburger’s home of the best burgers in the world! Looks like someone’s gotta have his tastebuds fixed.”

Genji leans forward, smirking. “Might I suggest that you may be biased? Whataburger does happen to have branches in New Mexico.” He is being hypocritical, of course. Genji would be up in arms if someone dared to suggest that there was better ramen outside of Hanamura, but he doesn’t need to remind Jesse of that. He gets up from his seat, winking at Jesse before going to place another order of the exact same thing. Jesse can sulk about the superiority of Whataburger all he likes; Genji is here at In-N-Out and going to enjoy every second of it. 

He returns several minutes later after having charmed the guy behind the counter into giving him an extra-large serving of fries and an additional slice of cheese on his burger. Jesse joins him at picking at the fries, grumbling and feigning reluctance, but the food mysteriously disappears in what seems like a matter of seconds. They high-five each other across the table. Genji beams. “Nice work.” 

Jesse goes to start his car and have another smoke while Genji goes to the bathroom to, as Jesse calls it, “fling your meal outta your body.” It is a phrase Jesse only uses because Genji says it sounds disgusting. Much as he had grown up an oddity and a rebel, the nail that had stood out and was hammered down, a lot of his culture remains with him whether he likes it or not. This includes embarrassment about his bodily functions, which is something he can’t shake. Once Genji would have laughed it off, but there is no point to rejecting his history, not any longer, for it is what has made him who he is. Aside from Hanzo who grew up under the same roof and is only now just beginning to heal, Jesse probably understands this sentiment better than anyone else he knows: your past can shape you, but it will not define you unless you let it. 

Genji returns to the car soon enough, faceplate back in position and insides sufficiently cleansed. Jesse is taking a short nap in the driver’s seat and swiftly jolts awake upon hearing the unlatching of the car door. “Ready to rumble?” 

“Yes, I am,” Genji says, latching his seat belt on. Jesse has yet to select their background music and Genji flicks through their library while his boyfriend pulls out from the parking lot, headlights illuminating the path ahead of them in the dimming night. He settles on the My Chemical Romance’s "Danger Days" album because Jesse will likely need something high-energy to carry them through, placing it on shuffle. Summertime begins blaring in the background, and Genji can’t help but think that selection is somewhat apt. 

_Till we find a way in the dark and out of harm, you can run away with me, any time you want._

They drive wordlessly for a few minutes, Genji humming along to the tune of the song underneath his breath. The car pulls up to a red light and Jesse suddenly speaks. “Y’know, I noticed something. Earlier when we were eating, you went up to order your burger. With your helmet— visor— thing off.”

“Ah,” Genji realizes. He’d gotten a lot more comfortable removing his faceplate around his fellow members of Overwatch as of late, but that had probably been the first time he’d approached a stranger with it off so directly. He’d looked him in the eye and wormed his way into getting extra food, too, which was significant for someone who’d once felt a need to hide every feature on his face because of his unsightly scars. “You are right.” 

“Proud of ya,” Jesse says, reaching a hand over towards the passenger seat. Genji locks his fingers with Jesse’s, rubbing Jesse’s rough knuckles with his thumb, and an indescribable sensation of warmth spreads through his chest. He might be overheating, but for emotional rather than physical reasons.

 

Jesse’s yawn is much like the rest of him: loud and unapologetic. Genji casts him a concerned glance when Jesse stretches, blinking his eyes for a moment before rubbing them with his metal arm. There are no cars on the road for miles ahead save for the two of them, but Genji would rather not risk a possible accident. His voice is pointed when he speaks. “Pull over.” 

Jesse shakes his head. “We’re only ‘bout half an hour from our hotel for the night. I reckon I can survive that long— aaaah,” he yawns again, squeezing his eyes shut, and a noise akin to that of a dying whale spills from Jesse’s mouth. 

Genji frowns. “Jesse, you need rest. You have been driving for the entire day.” He may have been designed to survive high-impact collisions and eight thousand pounds of crushing weight, but Jesse is merely a soul piloting a fragile sack of flesh. Genji fears for his safety, driving when he is exhausted like this, and makes a mental note to learn to drive himself before he allows Jesse to take him on another road trip. “I insist.”

“Who’s actin’ like who’s mum now, huh?” Jesse grumbles, though he pulls over to the side of the road anyway. He leans back in his seat, closing his eyes. “Am I supposed to just take a nap right here?”

“Yes, actually,” Genji is about to say, but a different, better idea pops into his mind. He glances around the vicinity, double-checking that they truly are alone save for the street lights and the flock of crows in the night sky. His quick check confirms his suspicions that they are the only humans alive for miles on end, which probably gives him enough time to give Jesse a little pick-me-up. Genji removes his faceplate and unlatches the door of the passenger’s side, heading over to the driver’s seat and opening the door. 

Jesse’s eyes widen. “Wait, Genji! I thought you didn’t drive--”

Before he can say any more Genji has burst into the car, scrambled onto Jesse’s lap, straddling him, the small of his back pressing against the steering wheel. He bends over to crush Jesse’s lips against his. Jesse lets out a gasp of surprise as Genji brushes his fingers against the side of Jesse’s face, rubbing his tongue against Jesse’s lips as he deepens their connection, and emits a soft groan when Genji grins his hips against his crotch. The intended effect, and Genji can’t help but smirk into their kiss, before pulling away to ask, “How’s that for a pick-me-up?” 

Jesse’s wide eyes and flushed face tell Genji all he needs to know, and he presses his lips against Jesse’s neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses down his throat until he settles on Jesse’s collarbone. Jesse’s hands begin trailing up the back of Genji’s oversized tee as Genji unbuttons the top few buttons of Jesse’s plaid shirt, sinking his teeth into the skin at Jesse’s clavicle. The satisfying moan and the “darlin’, yes,” that fall from Jesse’s lips send a flash of heat searing through Genji’s thighs, and Genji laves at the mark he has left, his hands making quick work of the rest of Jesse’s top. Nimble fingers trail down Jesse’s chest as Genji bucks his hips against his boyfriend’s once more, rubbing circles down his belly and sides. Jesse buries his face into the crook of Genji’s face and neck, teeth sinking into synthetic skin; now it is Genji’s turn to gasp in pleasure, though he steels himself. He isn’t the one in need of an awakening, not now, though he can’t say he doesn’t appreciate how Jesse’s hands are curling down to brush gently against his bottom. Genji feels his breath hitch in his throat and his heart begin to race. This certainly won’t do. 

“Jesse,” Genji mutters, voice resolute, “You’re going first.” 

With that statement Genji’s fingers begin to make quick work of Jesse’s pants, sliding them down to his hips. Genji’s fingers dig into the waistband of Jesse’s boxers and he curls them around Jesse’s length, stroking it gently as he bucks his hips against Jesse’s one more time. Jesse lets out another groan of delight upon the contact, back arching against the seat of the car, causing Genji’s behind to bump against the steering wheel once again. 

“Holy shit,” Jesse exclaims, “Yes,”

Genji grins, pressing a soft kiss on Jesse’s pec, tongue beginning to trace circles into Jesse’s nipple while his hand continues stroking Jesse’s swiftly hardening cock, picking up pace with every touch. Jesse lets out a howl of contentment as Genji gives his member a particularly rough pump, and he rubs the tip of it gently before continuing to jerk his boyfriend off. Genji has to hold back another moan of delight when he feels Jesse’s fingernails dig into his hips, and he concentrates his efforts on the throbbing penis in his hand, his movements growing rougher, faster. 

A loud groan rings through the car when Jesse arches his back off the back seat, and a burst of white-hot fluid fills Genji’s hand as Jesse comes, eyes squeezing shut. Genji doesn’t stop pushing, riding Jesse through his orgasm, enjoying how his boyfriend’s face flusters as his hips crash against the seat of the car and his fingernails dig deeper into Genji’s flesh. Another of pleasure surges through Genji’s body, and he pulls away when Jesse is done, trying to ignore the patch of heat growing between his thighs. “Are you awake yet?” 

“Ye- yeah,” Jesse mutters, nodding, taking a few seconds to return to planet Earth post-orgasm. He grabs hold of Genji’s chin, pulling him into a soft, languid kiss that sends a burst of warmth through Genji’s wiring before yanking away. “Whaddya want in return, darlin’?”

Genji gulps. He hadn’t thought too much about his own needs, though it was growing near impossible to ignore the stirring sensation growing inside him. “I am not sure if we have the time,” he admits, resting to sit on Jesse’s thighs. “We have tested our luck for long enough. Perhaps someone might find us.” 

Jesse laughs, gently unbuttoning Genji’s jeans and stroking his fingers down the outline of Genji’s slit. “Then let them. We’ve done a lot worse than the do in public in our lives. It ain’t fair if I get off and you don’t.” Somehow, Genji cannot bring himself to argue against that line of reasoning. He bites down on his lip, every slight movement from Jesse’s fingers causing shivers to run up what is left of his spine. Electric shocks pulse through him as Jesse’s metal hand massages the inside of Genji’s thighs, and he lets out a soft gasp of pleasure when Jesse pushes a finger against his throbbing sweet spot, teasing it lightly.

“You like this, Genji?” 

Genji smiles. “Of course.” Angela had built him an interchangeable set of male anatomy a while ago, but he’d forsaken it for the duration of this trip in exchange for not having his balls crushed during the long car ride. Besides, Jesse likes him either way: it is hard not to be reminded of that fact when he pulls Genji’s boxer briefs down to his knees, and begins teasing against his spot to the beat of the song playing in the background. Genji rises to straddle Jesse once again for ease of access, though his thighs tremble with every movement, and it is increasingly difficult to ignore the growing patch of stickiness. Years on testosterone and a round of cyborgification later, and Jesse can still get Genji this wet: this has to be an achievement, or perhaps Jesse really is just this good. 

He doesn’t say much when Jesse reaches over to the pocket by the driver’s seat and slicks his fingers with lubrication, “just in case”, nor does he question why Jesse has a bottle of the stuff in his car. And Genji is certainly too flustered for questions when Jesse pushes a finger inside him, and then another; his hips jerk involuntarily, the pleasure building inside him like shockwaves through his skin. “Y’want more?” Jesse asks, and Genji nods. 

“Just one,” he says, letting out a gasp of pleasure as Jesse pushes a third, final finger inside him. Before he has time to react more Jesse has pressed his lips against his again, dipping Genji in a soft kiss while he begins to thrust against him, motions following 'Light Up the Night'’s bass line. His fingers twist inside Genji and Genji grits his teeth, burying his face into Jesse’s neck while Jesse’s thick fingers search inside him, thrusting once more, and this time he hits the right spot, pressing against the nub inside Genji. A wave of red-hot warmth crashes down upon him. 

“Jesse,” Genji rasps, voice a breathless whisper while his boyfriend continues thrusting into him, hitting the spot every single time. Genji isn’t completely certain what The Protomen meant by “bringing back the night” when they wrote the song playing in the background, but he can’t think of a better song to get fingered to in his boyfriend’s car. He feels his vents expel steam, and his functions all short-circuit for a moment when he hits his orgasm, light bursting in his vision and electricity pulsing through his wires. Jesse laughs.

“Top-notch navigators get their rewards.” 

 

Genji is the first to rise in the comforts of their hotel room the next morning. His internal clock tells him that it is already ten a.m., but Jesse shows no sign of rising as he lets out a loud snore. Genji smiles. This is all right. They had a long day, in every sense of the word. He sinks back into the sheets, burying his face into Jesse’s chest. 

There is no rush to leave. They have plenty of time to continue their journey, both this trip and their journey together, as partners. Not many people out there get a second chance to live. Genji is fortunate that he has met someone else who knows this experience, and that Jesse has extended him his trust. Between him and Jesse, they must be the luckiest men alive.

**Author's Note:**

> i started this thinking it was my friend leon's birthday, but realized it wasn't... actually his birthday. happy early birthday anyway, leon! i don't actually write birthday fics very often because i'm never inspired, but apparently, when i do, i don't stop writing. lol. this fic was fueled by a combination of the music we used to listen to back in like 2010/2011 that has been scattered throughout the fic, and RADWIMPS' [Dreamers' High](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJbezCOwg_8). in fact i almost named my doc "blue yellow green purple dream" until i realized
> 
> i could name it
> 
>  
> 
> **it's bi noon**
> 
>  
> 
> also thanks to cy for getting me hooked on RADWIMPS god i hate you but also this fic might not have happened without you. i'll get you into overwatch some day, lmao 
> 
> finally, a VERY special thanks to the real mccree, stella, who actually drove me down route 1 while i kept you awake all day. this fic would not have happened without you. sadly i am not genji, and am not a cute cyborg who can give you a handjob. but lbr you probably don't want that from me lmao


End file.
